


Raising Jungkook

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Raising Jungkook [1]
Category: Raising Hope (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Minor Character Death, Namjoon's kind of a dumbs in this, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Kim Taehyung | V, but they all love each other, inspired by raising hope, seokjin has dementia, seokjin is the grandmother/great grandmother/great great grandmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Taehyung has a one night stand with an omega who turns out to be wanted for murder. Months later, he finds out she's pregnant and that he must take care of their pup after she gets the death penalty.Based on the TV show Raising Hope
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Raising Jungkook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

Taehyung sighed as he scooped another netful of leaves out of the pool. "Where'd you disappear to last night?" Nawoon asked him from where she was kneeling next to the pool.

"I tried to ride some dude's Great Dane all the way to the water tower and back." Taehyung informed the female alpha. "Did not go well."

Nawoon chuckled. "Did you see that crazy omega I was carrying around on my shoulders?" Taehyung nodded as Nawoon stood up, the female alpha posturing a bit. "I left with her. She convinced me to get a tattoo." She brought her finger to just above her lip, revealing a tattoo of a tiny mustache.

"That is awesome!" Taehyung exclaimed, feeling slightly jealous. "I want one!"

At that moment, Namjoon rode by on his lawn mower, sending the pile of leaves Taehyung had spent the past hour clearing from the pool back into the water. "Why does he think that's so funny?!" He groaned as Namjoon rode off laughing. "This is our job!" He yelled to the older alpha.

Nawoon shrugged. "He's the boss. Do you think I like it when he pushes me in the bushes when I'm taking a leak? Because I don't. But this is the career path that we've chosen."

Namjoon rode by again, sending the small pile Taehyung had just made right back into the pool. "I'm done!" He tossed his net to the ground and stalked towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" Namjoon called after him.

"I quit!"

"Come on, you can't walk out mid skim!" Namjoon exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how unprofessional that is?!" He soon became distracted by Nawoon heading to the edge of the yard for a pee break, the insuppressible urge to push her over taking over him.

~

A familiar bright pink car was parked outside his home when Taehyung returned, the driver laying on the horn until a grumpy omega stepped out in a bright pink uniform with a cigarette between his lips. "Keep your skirt on!" Yoongi called out to his fellow housekeepers as he closed the door behind them.

"Hi, Eomma."

Yoongi did a double take at Taehyung's greeting. "What are you doing home?"

"I quit." He informed his mother. "There's got to be more to life than cleaning the same pool over and over."

"There isn't." Yoongi deadpanned as he walked past his son and climbed into the waiting car. "What the fuck are you guys in such a hurry for? You know we're going to scrub toilets, right?"

Taehyung entered his house and immediately shook his head at the sight of his great grandmother. "You forgot your shirt again, Grandma Jinnie." He informed the half-naked omega, earning an unintelligible response as he holed himself up in his room.

He pulled a poster down from his wall and placed it upside down on his desk, grabbing a marker and writing 'Taehyung's Life Plan' at the top. Hours later, he was admiring his drawing of him on a horse with a very asset blessed omega, Namjoon being trampled beneath them, when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He let out a sigh as he set his masterpiece back down and went to see who it was.

"Your father's home." Yoongi informed him once Taehyung had opened the door. "Time for dinner."

Taehyung groaned, but followed his mother into the kitchen. "Dad." He greeted bitterly as he slid into his seat at the table.

"Taehyung." Namjoon said just as hatefully, taking a sip of his beer as he glared at his son. "Your cousin Nawoon and I could have used you today. There was a dead bird in the Dong's pool filter."

"Maybe you shouldn't have pissed off the guy who's not afraid to touch a dead bird." Taehyung shrugged before taking a bite of his noodles.

Namjoon shot him a flat look. "We got it out. Used a stick and an old candy bar wrapper. It took a few tries, but we got it out."

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his mate and son's banter. "How's your philosophical search for the meaning of life going?" He asked in a disinterested tone.

"I'm working on it." Taehyung nodded. "Haven't figured out my purpose in life yet, but if I ever record an album, I'm pretty sure I've got my cover."

Seokjin then padded into the room, actually wearing a shirt for once, and patted Taehyung on the shoulder. "How was work, Namgi? Did you sell any encyclopedias today?"

"Why does he always pick me to be his dead mate?" Taehyung groaned quietly.

"Maybe that's your purpose." Namjoon quipped.

Yoongi rolled his eyes again. "Just play along. Memories are all your great grandmother has left." He turned back to his meal only to have to abandon it as Seokjin decided to try to make out with Taehyung. "Okay, Grandma Jinnie." He gently pulled him away from the young alpha. "Why don't you go see if The Kim Sisters are on TV and I'll bring you your treat."

"That sounds lovely." Seokjin hummed as he waddled off to the living room.

Taehyung gargled his water, considering switch it out for bleach as Yoongi dug through the freezer. "Shit, we're out of bubblegum ice cream." He immediately turned around and yelled. "Not it!"

Namjoon and Nawoon were quick to follow, leaving Taehyung left to have to go to the store to get Grandma Jinnie's favorite ice cream. "That's not fair!" He exclaimed after spitting his water out. "I was washing Grandma Jinnie out of my mouth!"

~

Taehyung bobbed his head to the radio as he pulled up to a stop sign. As he was looking both ways to make sure it was clear, something thudded against the window next to him. He jumped and turned to see a distressed omega staring at him with a pleading gaze. "Help!" She pleaded before running around to the other side of the van. Taehyung looked around in confusion before spotting an alpha running towards them. "Drive!" The omega demanded as she climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut behind her. "Drive, drive!"

Taehyung slammed on the gas and quickly turned to the right, the tires squealing under them. "Who is that guy?!" He went ignored as the omega climbed to the back of the van to peer through the windows in the back doors. "What's happening?"

"Nice try, asshole!" The omega called out before climbing back towards the front.

"What's going on?" Taehyung asked again.

"Oh my god!" The omega flopped into the passenger seat again. "This is so crazy! You've just saved my life!"

Taehyung blinked. "Really?"

The omega nodded. "You totally just saved my life!"

"Wow!" Taehyung let out a small laugh of disbelief as he pulled into his front yard, slamming on the brakes.

"You're a hero!" The omega exclaimed as she stared at Taehyung with a grateful expression. "And you're cute!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The omega nodded eagerly. "You saved my life and you're cute!"

"Well…" Taehyung's eyes widened slightly as the omega grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into the back of the van with her. "This is fantastic-" He was cut off by the omega hungrily pressing her lips to his, pulling the alpha on top of her.


	2. 2

The bubblegum ice cream was melted across the dashboard and the early morning sun was streaming in through the windows when Taehyung finally emerged from the van, his hair mussed up and his clothes wrinkled. He looked around in a daze, both from trying to process what had happened the night before and from wondering where that omega had gone too, because he was sure she had still been there when he'd passed out after his orgasm. The latter was revealed to him when he entered the house and found the girl sitting at the kitchen table with his father and cousin, Yoongi standing at the stove as he cooked up some breakfast.

"There's the hero!" The female omega gushed.

Taehyung chuckled awkwardly. "That's me."

"Take a seat, sleepyhead." Yoongi instructed, gesturing to the table with his spatula. "Your new friend's been explaining the news to us."

"She can even pronounce that psychotic orange guy's name!" Namjoon gestured for her to proceed.

"Donald Trump." She stated with a giggle before standing up. "Yoongi, do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Last door on the left." He informed her. "If you're going number two, you gotta flush twice. And don't be running the sink during the second flush, or you're gonna have to do it a third time."

The girl nodded with a smile before leaning down so her face was next to Taehyung's. "I'll be right back." She whispered before kissing him passionately, obviously not caring about the audience they had.

As she left the room, he turned back to his family in even more of a daze than before. "I like her, Taehyung." Yoongi stated as he brought the pancakes he'd been cooking over to place on their plates. "She thought I was your brother."

Namjoon grabbed him around the waist. "You could be his brother, you sweet little young thing." Yoongi chuckled as he pulled himself out of his mate's arms, Namjoon's hands falling to rest on his ass. "I told you getting pregnant at 15 would pay off eventually."

"She's pretty great, right?" Taehyung smiled. "Here I was, trying to figure out what life was all about, and I think I've found it: love. I think I might be in love!" He continued to smile for a few seconds before furrowing his eyebrows. "Did anybody happen to catch her name?"

His parents shook their heads while Nawoon gestured to the TV still playing the news behind Taehyung. "Her name is Younghee."

Everyone turned to look as a mugshot of the female omega appeared on the screen. " _This morning, police are searching for this omega, Bae Younghee, aka Yeob Jooeun, aka Oh Eunyoung. Bae Younghee is wanted for murder in multiple cases._ "

The station switched to a cop being interviewed. " _She kills her alphas-two so far. We've been trying to catch her, but she keeps changing her name. She's tricky._ "

They then showed an interview with an alpha Taehyung recognized as being the one that was chasing Younghee the night before. " _She tried to choke me with a pair of shoelaces! She was screaming something about how I forgot her birthday. I chased her for a few blocks, but then she jumped into a van with some other alpha._ " He turned to look directly at the camera. " _Good luck, dude, her birthday is September 2. I'd go ahead and buy a present now._ "

The toilet flushed, making the four of them glance away from the TV towards the bathroom for just a second. " _Anyone with information regarding the whereabouts of Bae Younghee should contact police immediately._ " The toilet flushed again, garnering their attention for another split second. " _And remember, she may look sweet, but she is extremely dangerous._ "

The story changed to something more lighthearted as Younghee returned to the kitchen. She didn't seem to be aware of the tension in the room, too busy making heart eyes at Taehyung that she even didn't notice Yoongi pulling a frying pan out of the sink and circling around to strike her in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. "Call the police."

~

**eight months later**

Taehyung nervously followed the police officer past the many cells in the prison, trying hard not to look at any of the omega prisoners out of fear of getting unwanted attention. "Your omega is clever." The beta commented. "For her last meal, she asked for a McRib and a shamrock shake. That should buy her a few months. Those two are almost never available at the same limited time."

"She's not _my_ omega." Taehyung corrected as they came to a stop in front of a solitary cell door.

The officer reached up to slide open a small slot in the door, Younghee's face appearing within a few seconds. "Hi, sweetie!"

"…hi…"

"Miss me?"

Taehyung blinked. "…sure? Is that what you needed to talk about?" The omega just smiled and stepped back as the officer stepped forward to insert a key into the lock. "What are you doing?"

"She gets an hour a day to exercise."

"An hour?" Younghee scoffed as she waited for the door to open. "You should check with the warden. I get an hour and a half. An hour for me…" She stepped out of the cell, causing Taehyung's eyes to widen as they landed on the large pregnancy bump she now sported. "And a half hour for my and Taehyung's pup."

~

"I don't expect anything from you." Younghee informed him as she walked around the outdoor area, a fence separating her from Taehyung as he walked down the path meant for visitors. "I just thought you should know you're gonna be a dad. And you know what the best part is?" She continued without giving him a chance to actually respond. "I'm supposed to get the electric chair in seven months. That was before they knew I was pregnant. There's no way they're gonna kill the mother of a six-month-old pup."

~

Taehyung watched with wide eyes as they flipped the switch to turn on Younghee's chair, quickly covering the eyes of the six-month-old omega pup on his lap so he wouldn't have to see his mother being electrocuted to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm


End file.
